Closet Kisses
by floralteacups
Summary: Blaine and Kurt's prom is unforgettable. Not the great of a summary, but it's better than it sounds. A whole lot of fluff, but fluff is good for the soul.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, FOX, any of the characters, plot lines, etc, etc, etc. I know, life is extrememly cruel. Neither do I own the rights to "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I'm obviously very excited for the Glee prom episode. I just really want me some Klaine. This is how I want their prom to go about. I really don't want any drama, just fluff. Not asking for much here. I just need Klaine moments to hold me over the break until season three. Read away! xoxo**

**Friday, May 15th, 2011 (William McKinley Highschool):**

"Come on Kurt!" Blaine Anderson said as he led his boyfriend down the school hallways. Prom was getting rather boring for the couple. They found the Glee club member's petty drama to be pointless and boring, so they decided to take a tour around the school.

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt said as he smiled. He knew he would be safe when he was with Blaine, and that was one of the many things he loved about the dark haired shorter boy.

"A secret place. You'll see. We're almost there!"

The boys stopped running in front of a janitor's closet, and Blaine took out an iPod from his breast pocket.

"Oh so that's what you we hiding in there!" Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled showing his teeth, and he opened the closet door. He walked inside, and pulled the string that turned the light on. Empty paint cans were sitting on the floor, and an iPod dock sat on a shelf, next to a bottle of drain cleaner.

"Blaine," Kurt began, "I've come to realize that you're full of crazy ideas, but what exactly are we doing in here?"

"We're having our prom."

"But isn't the whole thing in the gym?"

"Kurt, I'm not risking ou getting hurt. I have no problem with dancing with you in front of anyone. I'd dance with you in front of the whole world if I could. I want to scream out how much I love you from the mountaintops, and make sure every single person hears it," Blaine pasued to lick his lips, and then continued. "But I can't do that. Not because of me or you. But because I don't want you to get hurt. I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

Kurt looked into his boyfriend's beautiful hazel eyes. The eyes that he'd studied for so long. And he just sent a look into those eyes that said "_I love you._" Kurt knew he meant every little bit of it.

Blaine gave a satisfactory grin, and plugged his iPod into the dock. James Blunt's "You're Beautiful" came on through the speakers. Not loud enough for them to be heard or to overwhelm them, but loud enough for them to realize it was there.

"_My life is brilliant, my love is pure. I saw an angel; of that I'm sure."_

Blaine offered his hand to Kurt, and said "May I have this dance?" Kurt gave his reply by taking it in his own hand, and putting his other on Blaine's waist.

The curly haired boy's head was leaning against his lover's neck, fitting together as if they were two puzzle pieces. Blaine breathed in Kurt's scent. He smelled of clean cotton, and just a hint of an undetectable scent. This was what Blaine dreamed of. Just him and his boyfriend slowdancing at their prom, to his favorite love song. Now all they needed to do was...

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, moving his lips towards his mouth.

...kiss.

When their lips met, it was like a beautiful song had hit it's high note. The best part. It had just the right amount of pressure, of tougne, softness, and aggression. It left both bos wanting more, but it was completely innocent. The type of kiss that came directly after one graduated from the holding hands stage. This was Blaine's favorite type of kiss. No complications, nothing too heavy. Just a kiss that would stay with them forever.

The song replayed over and over again, and the boy's sat down on the concrete floor. Blaine had managed to sneak in a picnic basket, complete with light snacks, and even a bottle of wine that he'd managed to sneak away from his parents liquor cabinet.

And so they sat there, next to each other in a janitor's closet, holding hands, and drinking cheap wine. Kurt just loved to romanticism of it all. The slow dance, the oh-so perfect kiss, and the warmth the alcohol brought both of them. They didn't get drunk, only a little buzzed. Just enough to loosen both boys up a bit. Blaine was laying down, his head laying on Kurt's warm lap. Kurt ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, loving how loose it had become over the course of the night.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his hazel eyes sparkling, as they met Kurt's light plae blue ones. "I love you." was all he said, as Kurt leaned down to kiss him once again.


End file.
